This invention relates generally to the field of light transmission devices and in particular, to a stylus apparatus and method for transmitting light.
Conventional handheld computing devices such as, for example, the Palm Pilot manufactured and sold by 3Com Corporation, of Santa Clara, Calif., typically include a touch sensitive display screen and a stylus. These handheld computing devices are commonly referred to as personal digital assistants (PDA). The stylus for these PDA""s is a writing utensil that enables the operator to input data into the device via the display screen. The stylus is typically shaped like a small thin pencil or pen to allow the user to grasp and manipulate the stylus. These PDA""s typically include a housing having an elongated slot, which is usually formed adjacent to a side wall of the housing, and extends downward from the top wall of the housing. The slot is configured to receive and house the stylus when the stylus is not in use.
In response to consumer demand and technological advances, other types of specialized computing devices have been designed to provide a combination of PDA-like functions with more powerful applications, like full feature Internet conductivity and e-mail capability. These specialized computing devices are typically smaller than a conventional personal computer (PC), and yet larger than a conventional PDA. These specialized computing devices are oftentimes referred to as a personal computing appliance (PCA). These devices may also be referred to as an Internet appliance (when provided with Internet capability) or electronic computing appliance. Typically these devices are relatively small (about the size of a sub-notebook) compared to conventional personal computers, have a relatively small footprint and, while more portable than many xe2x80x9cportable computers,xe2x80x9d are intended to be used as a countertop computing device.
A conventional PCA typically may include an outer housing, a central processing unit xe2x80x9cCPU,xe2x80x9d computer readable program code, and a touch activated screen. A stylus is typically provided to allow a user to input data into the device via the display screen. The housing of the PCA may have an elongated slot that may be formed in the middle of the device, and may extends downward from a top wall of the housing. The slot is configured to receive and house the stylus when the stylus is not in use.
The stylus may also be configured to perform a dual function, that is, to serve as a light indicator when it is stowed within the slot. In order to accomplish this, the stylus may be formed from a transparent material such as, for example, a polycarbonate plastic. When the stylus is fully inserted into the slot, the top portion of the stylus extends through the top wall of the housing and is visible to the user. As a result, when in the stowed position, the stylus transfers light from an LED (light emitting diode) mounted on a circuit board within the device to the top portion of the stylus thereby allowing the user to monitor the various functions of the PCA. In particular, when the LED is turned on and emits visible light, the light is transferred through the first end of the stylus, up through the body portion of the stylus, and exits through the top portion of the stylus to a position outside of the outer casing to provide notice to the user.
There are several disadvantages to these conventional styluses. For example, because they are constructed from a transparent material, there is a considerable of amount of light loss as the light travels through the stylus thereby decreasing the light intensity to the user to unacceptable levels. Also, these conventional transparent styluses are typically constructed from a hard plastic material. As a result, the outer surface of the stylus has a slippery feel that makes it difficult for the user to grasp and manipulate the stylus. The outer surface is also hard and cold to the touch, and therefore is not aesthetically pleasing to the user. Finally, the outer surface of the hard plastic material is susceptible to scratching during normal use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a stylus apparatus and method for transmitting light that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
One aspect of the invention provides a stylus apparatus including a manually operable lightpipe for transmitting light. The manually operable lightpipe includes a body portion for transmitting the light, the body portion including an outer surface. The manually operable lightpipe further includes a receiving end portion for receiving the light and a display end portion for displaying the light. A protective cover layer is positioned over the outer surface of the body portion to direct the light from the receiving end portion to the display end portion and to prevent the light from exiting the body portion through the outer surface of the body portion. The manually operable lightpipe may preferably be comprised of a transparent material such as, for example, a polycarbonate. The receiving end portion may preferably include a plurality of spaced-apart stepped portions, and may preferably have a conical shape. A tip member may also be provided. The tip member may preferably be connected to the receiving end portion of the manually operable lightpipe. The tip member may preferably have a conical shape. The receiving end portion may preferably include an opening formed therein, and the tip member may preferably be received in the opening. The tip member may preferably have an opaque outer surface. The display end portion may preferably include a frosted outer layer to distribute the light. The protective cover layer may preferably be comprised of an insulative material such as, for example, santoprene. The display end portion may preferably include a recess formed therein, and may preferably have a conical shape. Similarly, the manually operable lightpipe may preferably have a cylindrical shape. The receiving end portion may preferably be positioned opposite the display end portion. The body portion may preferably include a first portion having a first diameter adjacent to the receiving end portion, a second portion having a second diameter adjacent to the display end portion, and a third portion having a third diameter. The third portion may preferably be disposed between the first portion and the second portion wherein the third diameter is less than first diameter and the second diameter. The first diameter may preferably be greater than the second diameter and the third diameter. A light source may preferably be in communication with the receiving end portion of the manually operable lightpipe. The light source may preferably be a light emitting diode. A circuit board may also be provided, and the light source may preferably be mounted to the circuit board.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of transmitting light through a lightpipe apparatus. A manually operable lightpipe including a body portion having an outer surface is provided. The manually operable lightpipe further includes a receiving end portion and a display end portion. A protective cover layer is positioned over outer surface of the body portion. The light is transmitted into the receiving end portion of the manually operable lightpipe. The light is then transmitted from the receiving end portion to the body portion. Next, the light is transmitted through the body portion to the display end portion. The light is prevented from exiting the body portion through the outer surface of the body portion.
Another aspect of the invention provides a personal computing appliance including an outer protective enclosure having a receiving slot formed therein. A circuit board is mounted within protective enclosure, and a light source for generating light is mounted on the circuit board. A lightpipe apparatus is disposed within the receiving slot. The lightpipe apparatus includes a manually operable lightpipe for transmitting the light. The manually operable lightpipe includes a body portion for transmitting the light, the body portion including an outer surface. The manually operable lightpipe further includes a receiving end portion for receiving the light and a display end portion for displaying the light. A protective cover layer is positioned over outer surface of the body portion to direct the light from the receiving end portion to the display end portion and to prevent the light from exiting the body portion through the outer surface of the body portion.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.